


Vengeance

by angels3



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels3/pseuds/angels3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki embarks on cross country chase to avenge the death of his husband who was struck down by a serial killer - a man who hunts and kills people using his '72 El Dorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the course of the movie Highwaymen for the most part, with my own added twist to different bits. 
> 
> If you're looking to watch the movie after you read keep in mind that it's a B movie and not your run of the mill kind either. I enjoyed it but then I'm a little odd.
> 
> This was written for spn_cinema.

Jared Padalecki shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He listened to the chatter coming across the CB, familiar voices lulling him into a light sleep. The emergency response scanner’s constant beeps and staticky screeches soothing in its own odd way. He stretched his legs into the passenger footwell and rested his head against the glass and waited. He waited for the monster he'd been chasing for the last three years.

***************

Jensen stood on the steps of the library searching the parking lot and street for Jason's familiar beat up truck.

"I could take you home," Chad offered, locking the front door.

"Jesus Christ!" Jensen yelped, grabbing the railing to keep from falling down the steps when he jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I'm just a little jumpy.It's okay."

"The offer still stands," Chad said, grinning.

"Thanks, but Jason should be here any minute, he called and said his replacement ran a few minutes late." Jensen smiled at the familiar rattle of the truck’s muffler. "Matter of fact, there he is now."

Chad waited until Jason pulled up and Jensen got in before he headed to his own vehicle with a wave of his hand.

Jensen latched his seatbelt, pulling on it to make sure it was hooked. He checked that all the mirrors were pointing at the right angle and then leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Jason waited patiently until his friend was finished with all his safety checks.

"Thanks," Jensen mumbled.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don’t need thanks," Jason said, checking both mirrors and looking behind him before pulling out onto the deserted street, knowing Jensen was watching his every move, even when he tried to hide it. Jason didn't miss the tightening of Jensen's hand around the door handle either.

"He likes you," Jason stated.

"What?" Jensen asked, loosening his grip enough to turn towards his friend.

"He likes you. Chad, he wants to take you out," Jason slipped into the lispy voice he used when he wanted to tease Jensen, happy when the distraction worked.

"He does not," Jensen scoffed. "He doesn't talk like that either!"

Jason laughed. "Maybe not, but he does like you."

"Right, because Chad really wants a 25 year old man who can't even set foot in a vehicle without losing his shit, much less get behind the wheel to drive one."

"Doesn't seem to be stopping that crush he has going on," Jason observed.

Jensen ignored him in favor of glancing in the side mirror. There was a car behind them with one headlight out and the driver kept flashing the other one.

"What's he doing?"

Jason looked in the rear view mirror, and started grinning. "He's winking."

"Winking?"

"Yeah, you know when you close one eye and open it."

"I know what winking is you jackass. I mean why's he doing it?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he thinks I'm cute."

Jensen gave an aggrieved sigh, his eyes automatically moving back to the side mirror. The car was a large older model boxy thing. He'd never had much interest in cars, his history not withstanding.

"See no big deal," Jason offered as the car sped up and went around them.

"Yeah," Jensen breathed a little easier as he leaned back in the seat.

"Should we take the main road or the tunnel?"

"Tunnel will get us there faster," Jensen answered. He hated the tunnel but it shaved off fifteen minutes of the ride. Jason always asked, though, and he appreciated the appearance of having some control over his phobia.

"Tunnel it is then." Jason smiled over at him, pretending not to notice the sweat beading across his friend’s forehead and upper lip.

Halfway through the tunnel Jason slammed on brakes, horrified at the carnage in front of them. He swung the door open and rushed to the first vehicle while yelling at Jensen to stay in the truck. The station wagon was crumpled against one of the concrete barriers and he could tell that the older couple were both dead.

There was a wheelchair laying on its side the wheel still spinning in place. A tractor trailer was tipped over where it had jackknifed and flipped, and the driver was hanging out of the front window his head at an odd angle.

Jason moved to the last vehicle, a pickup truck hauling a horse carrier. The driver had been trapped behind the steering wheel when the truck slammed into the back of the trailer. The horse carrier was empty and when he glanced around he saw the horse standing off to the side. Jason reached through the window, pulling back when he didn't feel a pulse.  
Jensen had forced himself to crawl out of the truck. His legs were like jello and he was fighting his lungs for breath. Someone might need help and he wasn't going to flip his shit or pass out, no matter how badly he wanted to.

He jumped when Jason appeared around the side of the trailer shaking his head. "I told you to stay in the truck. You don't need to see this."

"I wanted to help," Jensen was proud that he hadn't stuttered.

"Nobody to help Jen. They're all dead," Jason explained, laying his hand on Jensen's shoulder in case his friend needed the extra support. He pulled out his cell phone, but stopped before he could press any numbers when Jensen shook his head.

"Doesn't work. No signal," Jensen informed him, small shivers racking his body as the adrenaline wore off.

"Okay, you stay here and I'm going to head back to one of the emergency phones and get some help down here. Keep an eye on the horse, make sure he doesn't wander through that glass."

Jensen nodded as he watched Jason back his truck up at a rate of speed that made his head dizzy. He knew it would take a few minutes so he sat down on the curb and watched the horse as it walked up and down the road behind the carrier.

 

***************

 

Jason tried the first phone he came to, growling in frustration when he picked it up and the wires swung free. He hurried back to the truck and backed up a few more feet,seeing another phone on the opposite side of the tunnel.

He slammed the truck into park and ran across the median, crawling across the rail to grab the phone only to have it come completely away from the box. He was cussing before he jumped back over the railing. The sound of a motor revving stopped him in his tracks. It was the same car that had been winking at them several miles back.

"Hey! There's been an accident. I need you to go get some help," Jason shouted at the driver, but the only response he got was the vehicle revving its engine again.

Jason dropped his arms and started backing up. The air around him had turned cold and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. The car edged forward for every step he took. He hadn't realized until that moment that the car was going the wrong way in the first place.

Before he could even turn and run the car accelerated, slamming into him. He felt his knees give as they broke on the impact of the grill, and his body was propelled upwards onto the hood. Jason was able to grab hold of the gap by the windshield wipers as the car gained speed. The man behind the wheel just smiled at him, as he shifted gears.

 

***************

 

Every sound was magnified in the tunnel and Jensen heard screeching tires and Jason yelling seconds before a large car barreled past him with his friend clinging to the hood. He watched in horror as the car slammed on brakes, propelling Jason off the hood and onto the road, his head cracking against the pavement, a sound Jensen knew he'd never get out of his memory.

He shot towards Jason, freezing when the car edged up. Jensen didn't take his eyes off the murderous piece of metal as he took another cautious step forward trying to inch his way to Jason's still body. The car continued to edge up each step but Jensen continued moving.

He reached Jason a couple of steps later and tried to drag him the few feet to the median. Jensen had them about halfway there when the car revved its engine and shot forward, knocking him backwards as Jason's body settled against the lip of the concrete separator.

The car idled in front of Jensen, waiting for his next move. When he reached out, trying to grab Jason's shirt,the car slowly moved forward, quickly cutting him off and making him crab walk backwards as he tried to stay out of the way of the wheels. The car pulled even with him and the door popped open.

A bright flash went off, blinding him, but he never got a glimpse at the sadistic bastard before the door slammed shut and the car sped off. He fell backward and twisted his body, trying to make the smallest target he could. Jensen saw sparkly stars and then pitch black when his forehead made contact with the cement barrier.

Consciousness flooded through Jensen, memory not far behind. He rolled over, groaning as the aches and pains made themselves known. His hand came away bloody when he reached up to check why his head was hurting so much. Jensen rolled over until he was on his hands and knees,crawling to where Jason was laying.

He knew before he even moved his friend it was too late. Jason hadn't moved and his body was already starting to cool. When he checked for a pulse it confirmed his fears. The sound of a door slamming propelled Jensen to his feet, a wild look around had him scurrying for safety.

 

***************

 

The police and emergency service report triggered Jared's subconscious before his brain had the chance to catch up. He was upright and reaching for the ignition before his eyes were open. This was what he'd been waiting for.

He roared out of his parking spot and down the access road heading for the quickest way to the scene of a multicar collision. There had been no other reports, but he knew in his gut that this was where he'd catch the devil.

The fifteen minutes it took him to get there felt like an eternity, the tunnel was already blocked off. Police were directing traffic back the way they had come, and the lights from the rescue vehicles were making macabre shadow art on the tunnel walls.

He pulled his coat around him, ducking his head against the rain, and made his way through the crowd and onto the utility walkway, bypassing the few cops that were keeping watch and directing, with them none the wiser.

Jared took in the bent, and shredded metal, the broken and spider-webbed windows. The eerie quiet that came with death even amongst the jarring noise of sirens and constant chatter of the people there to offer assistance even when it came too late. He passed the emergency crews covering bodies with sheets and the screech of fireman using crowbars to pry metal doorframes away so they could reach even more.

He paused at the wheelchair still lying in the middle of the road. He looked around, trying to access whom it had belonged to and came up empty. This had to have been the ruse this time, the chair was in pristine condition, no metal buckling, no scrapes where it slid across the pavement. He jumped when a horse trotted past him as an animal rescue attendant tried to coax it to take an apple slice.

He continued walking past the chaos until he came to a portion of the median where a lone figure lay, the body shrouded with a sheet. Jared gently lifted it and grimaced when it revealed a young man, far too young to die, especially in the way he had. Jared could see the broken knees and needed no more explanation. This had been the driver of the truck he'd passed with the door hanging open.

The bastard had waited for someone to go for help and then used him to fulfill some sick need that had driven him across almost every state in America. Jared gently lowered the sheet covering the young man up and followed a series of scrapes that were a little further away, ending in a large furrow cut into the median where the underside of a heavy vehicle had run across it.

A shiny piece of metal caught his attention and he leaned forward, picking it up to examine it more closely. It was part of a model insignia from the car that had left all the damage in its wake. El D in cursive script that went to the 72' El Dorado that Jeffery Morgan used as his weapon of choice.

Jared took a closer look at the area to make sure he hadn't missed anything else. Once the police and insurance company investigators came in and finished, the cleanup crews would come in. They'd sweep the area, throw sand and oil absorbent down and anything not discovered before then would be gone.

There was a very small puddle of blood, with tiny drops every couple of feet leading away from the young man's body. It stopped at a large pole that ran up to the top of the tunnel, and on it was a smudged bloody handprint.

 

***************

 

Christian Kane pulled his truck up to the entrance of the tunnel, grabbed his pack before slamming the door and flashed his badge at the young policeman who was directing traffic.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The policeman yelled.

Chris turned back around and waited until the man closed the distance. "What kind of badge is that?" The policeman asked, taking a closer look.

"I'm an insurance investigator, you can check with your lieutenant it's okay if I'm here," Chris told the policeman as he continued to peer at Chris's badge.

A car honked, drawing the man's attention. He finally waved Chris forward and jogged back to the entrance to piss off the impatient ass laying on the horn.

Chris gave a weary sigh as he trudged into the tunnel. He was supposed to be on his way home to a nice bowl of chili, a hot shower and some downtime with his boyfriend when he got the call about a large pile up in the tunnel just as he was leaving the office.

He wasn't far into the tunnel when he came upon the wreckage of the first vehicle. Rescue workers had laid the driver out on the road and the body was covered with a white sheet. Chris pulled his camera out of his pack and started documenting the vehicle, the skid marks and anything that seemed relevant to the accident.

Chris had just put in his fourth roll of film as he worked his way down the roadway, when he saw a man standing at the median concentrating on the scraped side of the concrete.

"Hey!" Chris raised his voice to get the man's attention. "What are you doing in here?"

The man turned to face him and Chris was a taken back by the sheer size of him, but the laser focus the man aimed his way was what unsettled him the most.

"Same as you, I imagine," the man stated nonchalantly, turning back around in a clear dismissal.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Chris's voice was gruff. He'd never liked being ignored.

Jared didn't bother answering the obvious. "You should get the medics."

Chris took a step back. He didn't carry a weapon as an insurance investigator, a running complaint he was still voicing. He did have one in his truck, which was too far for him to reach. Chris did not like the vibe he was getting from the strange man in front of him. "And why's that?"

Jared nodded his head towards the pole, looking up for the first time. "I think he's going to need someone to take a look at him." He could tell the man was already in shock, the hands gripping the railing were shaking so hard the bar was vibrating.

He glanced back down at the man beside him, not surprised that he was still standing there stunned. Jared was stunned himself, the bastard had never left someone alive before. It was only a few seconds before the man was back in control and yelling for help. Jared slipped away in the ensuing chaos, but not before he glanced up one more time. This man was going to be important. He just couldn't know at the time how important.

 

***************

 

Two days later, Chris dropped into the chair behind his desk and rested his head in his hands. The clean up and subsequent talks with all the insurance companies, families and officials had given him a migraine of massive proportions. The only thing left to do was meet with the man that had been the sole survivor. He would have preferred to have done it first, but he'd hit a wall of resistance named Chad Michael Murray.

Seriously, who used all three of their names to refer to himself. Chris shook his head and then winced as the pain reverberated around in his skull. He'd tried to see "the" Jensen Ackles at the hospital, but Chad the guard dog had told him they'd given Jensen a sedative and he wouldn't be awake until sometime the next day.

Chris picked up the pictures of the accident, looking over the wreckage and skid marks for what felt like the millionth time. There was something off about the whole thing, but he just couldn't put his finger on it and it was driving him crazy.

He dropped the pictures back on his desk and looked over the report of an accident that happened twenty years ago. The pictures weren't as crisp as he was used to dealing with, but he could still see enough of the details to know that neither the driver or front passenger had survived.

It was a drunk driver that had run a stop light, plowing into the driver’s side of the car, pushing it until the passenger side had been wrapped around a tree on the opposite side of the road. The driver had still been pushing the gas when the first eyewitness had rushed to help. He'd been so drunk, he thought he was pushing the brake, and had to be pulled out just to get him to stop.

Chris grimaced as he flipped to the next picture, looking back at the report and the injuries the two victims had sustained. The last picture was of a small boy, five years old if the report was accurate, being tended to by rescue members. He'd been the only person in his family to survive.

The psychologist’s reports had been grim, suggesting the child would be profoundly scarred by the memory of what had happened to him. From what he'd been able to glean from his conversation with Chad and some of Jensen's other coworkers, the shrinks had been correct. The man had never driven in his life, and when he was younger he'd had to been given something to relax before he could even approach a vehicle to get in it.

Chris found himself in the weird position of feeling proud of a man he didn't even know. Jensen had slowly been working his way through his traumatic experience one car ride at a time. It was true he still didn't drive, but at the age of sixteen, Jensen had stopped walking everywhere and started getting rides from his friends. At twenty, he'd started refusing the valium he'd have to take before getting into anything that moved.

Chris could see the slow progression of a man trying to get back what he'd lost, and declare some form of independence that had been denied him by his fear for such a long time. He couldn't help but admire the guts it took the other man to do that. Chris moved to the couch he'd had in his office forever laying back and closed his eyes, trying to relieve some of the pain thumping behind his eyes. Jensen was supposed to meet him at 4:00 and it was just now 1:30. If he was lucky, he could catch a little bit of sleep before their appointment.

 

***************

 

Jensen had absolutely no desire to go to counseling. It hadn't helped when he was a kid so he had no reason to believe it'd do a lick of good this time either. His capitulation, though, had gotten him discharged early and it gave him something to do until Chad could get there to pick him up. Jensen was thankful it was a group session, that way he hoped he could escape notice.

The man leading the session was droning on and on. Jensen had lost interest in empty promises and platitudes long ago and didn't want to hear them now. Jason was dead and there was nothing that was going to bring him back. His eyes wandered across the rest of the room’s occupants, landing on a man in the far back corner.

Jensen was a little startled to be the center of the man's attention, instead of the therapist at the front. He blinked thinking he must be seeing things, but when he focused again the man was still watching him. Jensen turned, facing forward startled into swinging back around when a chair scrapped across the floor, jerking everyone's attention behind them.

The man had stood from his seat looking like he wanted to say something, only to shake his head and exit the room in a rush of air, his long coat flapping behind him as he turned the corner into the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later Jensen left the room, stopping and turning when a deep voice spoke behind him.

"It wasn’t an accident."

"I'm sorry?" Jensen asked confused.

"It wasn't an accident. He did it on purpose," Jared answered, pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against.

Jensen stepped back when Jared started approaching. The rest of the group had already filtered down the hallway and were leaving when he glanced down the hall looking for Chad. "What do you mean it wasn't an accident?"

"He's done this before, set up situations so there'd be an accident, or flat out did it himself," Jared expounded. "He likes to take pictures, so he can relive it."

Jensen stopped his automatic denial, falling back into the memory of two nights ago. "He took one of me," he whispered.

"I figured. He's never left anyone alive before. He'll be back, he's not done with you yet."

"Who never left anyone alive and who the hell are you?"

"My names Jared and the man I'm talking about is Jeffery Dean Morgan. He'll be back and he'll be coming for you."

"Why would he do that?" Jensen pulled his jacket around him tighter as a cold chill invaded his body and settled in his bones.

"Hey!"

Jensen swung around at the shout, and Jared lifted his head to see who was interrupting. Chad was halfway down the hall and closing fast.

"Meet me at the park across the street from the library tonight. He'll be back and we need to be ready." Jared reached out, squeezing Jensen's shoulder as he walked past.

Jensen watched him leave, struck speechless by the implications. He couldn't even muster a smile when Chad tossed Jared a glare that just made him look constipated.

"Was he bothering you?" Chad asked as he got close enough not to yell.

"No, he was in the group session too," Jensen told his friend. He didn't tell Chad about Jared's cryptic message. He wasn't sure why, but he kept it to himself.

"Well, let’s go see that insurance investigator so I can get you home. Do you want to pick up a pizza?" Chad pushed the double doors open, looking up and down the walkway for the man he'd seen earlier.

Jensen exited behind him doing his own search, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Let's see how this meeting goes first."

Neither of them noticed the car sitting in the shadows slowly idling, waiting for it's next chance to strike.

 

***************

 

Jared hadn't gone far, he'd cruised around the hospital looking for any hint of Morgan, but hadn't found anything. The two days Jensen had been in the hospital he'd learned where the man worked and was contemplating the merits of approaching him again, somewhere Jensen would be more comfortable. 

He'd stopped to grab some food and parked down the street from Jensen's apartment. He knew Morgan would be looking for another opportunity to strike, but he'd been without sleep for over 36 hours and had to get some or risk wrapping his car around a pole and missing his chance at getting the bastard.

Jared dreaded closing his eyes because for five years he'd had the constant playback of his husband's death to keep him company. Every time he fell asleep, he hoped that would be the time he didn't have to watch Justin die. So far, his hopes had been in vain.

 

***************

 

Jensen sighed looking at the brick building in front of him. He really didn't want to meet with the insurance investigator, but it had to be done. The police had thought he'd been suffering from some form of trauma, but Jensen knew what he'd seen. Maybe this guy would believe him, because Jason deserved better than accident stamped across a folder.

He stopped in front of the door that had the brass plate Christian Kane engraved on it and knocked. The door swung open and Jensen recognized one of the men that had been in the tunnel that day. The man was shorter than him with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a build that screamed he was a scraper.

"Jensen, my name is Chris." 

Jensen shook the hand the man offered. "Jensen."

"Come on in and we can get started. I know the doctors want you to take it easy for a few days."

"Do you want me to stay?" Chad asked, eyeing Chris.

Jensen glanced back at him before focusing on Chris again. "How long will it take?"

"Shouldn't take more than an hour," Chris answered, trying to figure out the bulldog's connection to Jensen.

Jensen thought a minute. "No. Maybe you could see about getting that pizza and come back for me?"

Chad didn't look pleased but capitulated easy enough. "Sure you want anything special on it?"

"Nope, same as always." Jensen answered, referring to the ones he'd had delivered to the library to keep from having to go anywhere at lunch.

"All right, I'll be back in an hour," Chad stated more to Chris than Jensen.

Chris refrained from rolling his eyes, but it was a near thing. Sometimes being professional was overrated.

"Sorry about that," Jensen said, quietly taking the seat Chris indicated.

"Boyfriend?" Chris asked as he took the seat behind his desk and opened the folder on the accident.

"No, he's a friend. We work together."

Chris nodded in understanding, who was he to tell the guy his friend wanted to be more than that. He pulled out a small recorder, placing it on the table, but not turning it on yet.

"Do you mind if I record this?" 

Jensen shook his head, waiting for the investigator to flip the device on and start. Chris asked him questions starting with what he'd been doing earlier in the day, slowly leading up to the accident. Jensen thought it was a little odd, but he figured the man knew what he was doing. 

"He said it wasn't an accident." 

"Excuse me?" Chris asked, confused.

Jensen chewed on a fingernail. There had been a lull in the questions and the statement had popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "The man, he said it wasn't an accident."

"What man?" Chris' gaze focused on the man nervously gnawing at his fingers.

"There was a man at the therapy session they wanted me to go to. He was in the hallway. He said it wasn't an accident. He said the guy that hit Jason has done it before."

"Mr. Ackles, the doctors said you were in shock when they brought you in, not to mention you had a nasty bump that caused a concussion....."

Jensen cut the man off before he could finish. "I know what I saw. He hit Jason on purpose, and then he tried to stop me every time I tried to get to Jason, like he was toying with me."

Chris stared at the man, trying to figure out how to rest some of the fear and answer the questions he didn't have answers for. 

"Never mind," Jensen mumbled. He knew the investigator wasn't going to believe him. 

"Was there anyone else there when this man approached you?" 

"I'm not crazy! Chad saw him, he just wasn't close enough to hear him. He said his name was Jared." Jensen's voice rose the more frustrated he became.

"I never said you were, but there are people out there that think it's funny, or they're disturbed and come up with all kinds of stories that they try to get you to buy into it with them. You've lost your friend and I don't want to see some asshole make things worse for you." 

Jensen swallowed thickly, dropping his eyes to his lap. The investigator wasn't going to believe him without some proof, and he couldn't let Jason's death go unpunished. He glanced at his watch, noting he had about five minutes before Chad barreled in. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Jensen asked wearily, standing slowly, aches and pains making themselves known.

"No, that's all I have for right now. I might need to ask you some follow up questions later." Chris held out his card. "If you think of anything else give me a call."

Jensen pocketed the card, promising the investigator he'd call if anything occured to him. He met Chad in front of the office, steeling himself for the trip home. Thankfully, the trip only took twenty minutes and the traffic was light. 

Chad didn't stay long after they ate, for which Jensen was eternally grateful. As hungry as he was,he'd barely been able to keep his eyes open to make his stomach happy. He'd argued with Chad about picking him up for work the next day, but his friend had refused to back down. 

Jensen pulled his clothes off, sighing as he crawled under the sheets, thinking about Jason as he settled into his nest of pillows. His friend hadn't wanted a funeral, there had been a short service and then his parents had taken his ashes to scatter over his favorite lake.

Jensen shuddered a little as Jason sliding off the hood of the car played out in his head again. Chris had seemed so certain it was an accident, but Jared had been positive it was on purpose. He knew what he'd seen and he couldn't help agreeing with the strange man he'd met at the counselor’s.

 

***************

 

Jared hadn't been surprised when Jensen hadn't shown up at the park. He wouldn't have shown up in this day and age if a stranger spouting insane ideas had told him too either. He hadn't kown at the time that Jensen didn't drive, which would have made it even more difficult to meet the crazy man at night in the park by himself. Jared rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

Two days later, Jared had mapped out every route there was between the library and Jensen's house, preparing for Morgan's next attempt. He still couldn't figure out why he'd left anyone alive this time. Of course, trying to figure out a lunatic was its own kind of crazy.

He had waited until the man he'd seen Jensen with the day before picked him up and they'd arrived at the library. Then he'd started his own search, riding the roads near the library and Jensen's house, looking for the green beast the monster drove. 

Jared knew Morgan wouldn't be far from his target, but the man broke pattern again by creating a diversion thirty minutes away. It had taken him twenty minutes to get there, and two to realize he'd been played. He knew there was no way he'd make it back in time before the library closed.

 

***************

 

Jensen waited for Chad to lock up. It had been a long day and he was ready to fall into bed. They had learned several years ago to get the exam schedules from the local colleges because it helped them staff for the influx of harried students cramming for a test they should have been studying for all semester. 

Jensen truly loved his job, but he really hated exam time almost as much as the students did. Chad took the turn that would have them traveling down the more rural and residential streets, avoiding the tunnel completely. He hadn't been able to look at it since Jason had been killed and he had no idea if that would ever change.

They were about halfway to his house when the sounds of an engine revving followed by a blinding light from behind barreled down on them. Jensen didn't even have time to yell a warning when they were hit from behind. 

The force slammed Jensen forward against his seatbelt, the fabric cutting into his chest and waist. Jensen heard Chad cursing next to him as he struggled with the wheel. The next hit clipped the right side, spinning the car around. 

Chad managed to get them straight again and hit the gas, intent on outrunning the vehicle that was attacking them. Jensen knew they were in trouble when he saw the road they were coming up on. He'd always hated this road, people forgot it had been where the old railroad went through. Even though the rails had been removed and the surface redone, there was still a raised section where they used to be.

Chad accelerated again, trying to put some distance between them and the car behind them, not realizing where they were. The car crested the incline just as they were hit again with such force that their car was propelled forward like they were flying off a ramp. 

The front end of Chad's car was already tilting down when the car impacted with the road, the angle and force flipping them end over end several times before it came to rest on it's roof. Jensen came back to consciousness with the sound of groaning metal and a strange whirring noise that was coming closer and closer. 

He wiped his hand across his face, trying to clear the blood out of his eyes. A moan to his left told him Chad was still alive, but not what shape he was in. Jensen craned his neck around so he could actually see his friend. Chad's seat belt had given under the stress and he was slumped on the roof, barely conscious. 

The whirring noise he'd heard earlier suddenly stopped, drawing Jensen's attention to the outside of the car. He was confused when the bottom half of a wheelchair appeared in his line of sight, the hand reaching into the frame to attach a large hook and chain left no question that nothing good was going to come from it.

He struggled to release the belt that was holding him upside down. Finally finding the catch, gravity did the rest, dropping him onto the roof. Glass cut the palm of his hands and tortured metal scrapped along vulnerable flesh as he pulled himself closer to where Chad was laying.

A car door slamming jerked Jensen’s attention back to where the other vehicle was idling right before the car started to slowly move past the wreckage they were laying in. The sudden jerk and shudder of the frame had Jensen looking at the chain that had been attached trying to figure out how to realease it. He watched with a morbid sense of fascination as the slack slowly disappeared and it became taut. 

He braced himself as best he could as the car spun, following the chain that kept it tethered to the other car, the screaming of metal against asphalt deafening him as they picked up speed. Jensen closed his eyes trying to keep the vertigo that was threatening to incapacitate him at bay.

He forced his eyes back open, meeting Chad's, only Chad wasn't blinking. Jensen knew exactly what that meant. He'd seen it before and he'd hoped never to see that stare again. Now he'd witnessed it twice in the past week and was in danger of being in the same club if he didn't find a way out of this death trap. 

Jensen shifted shakily to his knees, trying to avoid the sparks shooting off the metal. He made his way to the broken window, looking for any way to escape. The only thing that looked plausible was a thin sheet of metal from a side panel that was being dragged along beside the car.

He'd have to get out and onto it and then look for a time when they slowed enough that he could jump and possibly survive it. Jensen carefully maneuvered himself through the widow rolling onto the panel, trying to stay as low as he could to keep from being knocked off. The sound of another vehicle roaring up beside him almost sent him tumbling onto the asphalt he was being pulled across.

 

***************

 

Jared had pushed his car to the limit, it helped that he had modified it's performance, otherwise there was no way he'd have made it across town in the time he had. He drove past the library even though he knew he was too late, his heart dropping at the dark windows.

He took the route that Chad seemed partial to over the last several day, and prayed he wouldn't be too late as he sped past fields and homes. He could see the broken glass and twisted metal long before he got there. He didn't bother stopping, Jared could see the deep gouges trailing out of sight like a snake shedding it's skin along the asphalt.

It took him several minutes to catch up. Jensen perched on small piece of metal hanging onto the door frame almost made his heart stop. He accelerated, pulling up alongside the car that was being dragged along behind Morgan's. His presence must have alerted the man to what Jensen was doing as he started weaving back and forth.

Jensen reached out a hand, but Jared knew there was no way he'd be able to pull him in through the window. He yelled at Jensen to wait and held out his hand in a gesture for him to stop hoping he'd understand. Jared veered off, rolling up onto the sidewalk, his car screeched to a stop. He slung his door open and then hit the accelerator going in reverse. The telephone poll he slammed into ripped the door completely off its hinges . 

Jared put the car in gear and hurried to catch back up again. Morgan was making every attempt to shake Jensen off the side of the car, but the man was holding on for all he was worth. He pulled up beside Jensen again and waited for the man to look his way.

Jensen finally looked over, realizing what Jared had been doing. The next time Morgan swerved closer Jared reached out and yelled for Jensen to jump. There was a second of hesitation before Jensen launched himself into space and over Jared's lap into the seat beside him.

Jared quickly slowed enough to turn onto the first side street, shooting down back alleys and streets until it was darkest part of the night. Jensen had finally fallen asleep in the seat beside him, the adrenaline of his ordeal wearing off and the exhaustion taking over. He pulled into a junkyard letting the car idle as he cut the chain so he could drive in. Jared shut the gate behind them and pulled the chain back together so anyone passing by wouldn't be able to tell the difference

 

***************

 

Chris came to a stop behind the yellow crime scene tape.He was well and truly tired of this bull shit. Someone was leaving twisted metal, broken glass, and dead bodies scattered across his city, and he was going to put a stop to it one way or another. He found the detective in charge and waited for him to get off the phone.

"What do we have?" Chris asked, pulling out his notebook.

"Damned if I know, never seen anything like it." The detective made his way down the incline to where the car rested upside down. 

Chris followed, careful not to disturb any of the car parts scattered in the dirt. He'd need to take pictures just like the crime scene techs would. He glanced over at the body the EMT's were zipping into a body bag.

"Son of a bitch!" 

The detective turned to find Chris moving towards the body,a strange expression on his face. "You know the guy?"

"He was the friend of a guy involved in that accident in the tunnel last week. What the fuck is going on?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. We're still trying to find the initial site of the accident. This was just where the thing landed. I've got a unit following the gouge and drag marks backwards to try and find it."

"So what? It was dragged this far?"

"Looks like." The detective led him to where a heavy chain was attached to the frame. Chris could see scoring where the chain had rode up and down the metal as it pulled and twisted.

"Was he the only casualty?" Chris nodded back towards where they were loading Chad into the ambulance.

"We think there may have been another person in the car, but we haven't been able to locate another body."

"What makes you think there was someone else?"

"We found a wallet that doesn't belong to that guy." The detective handed it to Chris.

"Shit! Seriously what the fuck is going on!"

"What?"

"This was the same guy from last week." Chris handed the detective the wallet back and pulled out the card he'd written Jensen's phone number on. He tried three times each going to voicemail. 

The detective was called away and when he returned he informed Chris they'd found the initial impact site and gave him the address. Chris realized if he'd come the other way he'd never have needed it, the debris field was like a flashing arrow all the way back to where everything had started. 

He was about a mile away from where the detective had indicated when a flash of metal on the opposite side of the road caught his attention. Chris slowed the truck and pulled a U-turn, edging along until he found what he'd seen. He was astonished to find a door, bright orange and heavy as shit he discovered when he lifted it into the bed of his truck after taking pictures.

Chris was exhausted when he finally finished taking pictures and converting all his notes onto his laptop, but he dropped the door off at the insurance agency's garage. He'd tell Steve about it when he got home and his boyfriend could take a look at it tomorrow. If there was anything that could help him find the owner, Steve would find it.

He crawled into bed, spooning up behind Steve, trying not to wake the other man up.

"I'll be glad when this case is over," Steve grumbled tiredly.

"So will I." Chris nuzzled the back of Steve's neck. "I left you a present at the garage."

"Is it a '67 Impala?" 

"Nope, not this time." Chris didn't even finish his yawn before he was asleep.  
　

***************

 

Jensen startled awake when Jared shut the engine off. He reached to take off his seat belt, realizing for the first time he'd never put it on. Jensen took a deep breath and released it slowly through his nose. There was no reason to have a panic attack now that it was too late for one.

Jared grabbed his bag and the first aid kit out of the trunk, watching as Jensen slowly unfolded from the front seat and shut the door. He waited while Jensen took in where they had holed up following the other man's lead. 

He didn't move towards what he hoped was the office until Jensen turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jared smiled to himself, Jensen may be skittish after the events of the past week, but it hadn't affected his attitude at all.

Jared kept busy laying out the things he'd need to clean Jensen's injuries while he waited for the other man to walk around checking the place out. Jensen finally wandered back to where Jared was sitting, looking over the first aid kit before he settled on the table in front of Jared.

"So how did you know he was going to come after me again?" Jensen asked while he patiently waited for Jared to finish cleaning the blood from around the cut on his forehead.

"I've been chasing him for three years, there's not much I don't know about him." 

"Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" 

"He's never done that before. I can only give you an educated guess." Jared placed several butterfly bandages across the cut sealing it closed. 

"Okay so give me your best guess." Jensen reached up to feel Jared's handiwork.

"He's gotten bored just mowing people down. Morgan didn't use to set up elaborate ploys either, but the longer he got away with it he had to up the ante."

Jensen nodded his head, taking the wet cloth Jared handed him and moving to the mirror that hung on the wall. He scrubbed the rest of his face and then moved on to his hands. Jensen hissed as the water hit the cuts he'd forgotten about. 

Jared was behind him before he could even examine them himself. "Why didn't you tell me you had cut your hands?" 

"I forgot," Jensen admitted, following Jared as he was pulled back into the room with the kit.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Jared asked, checking the cuts for glass before he smoothed salve over the injuries and then wrapped them in gauze.

Jensen sat for a minute taking an inventory of all his aches and pains before he answered. "I may have cut my knees too."

Jared grabbed his bag, pulling out a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Why don't you change into these and then I'll take a look at your knees."

Jensen was too tired to care what Jared thought of his boxers, stripping his torn, bloody jeans off and pulling the soft sweat pants up his legs, hissing when it scraped against raw skin. He jumped when warm fingers ran across the raised skin that ran from his hip to his neck disappearing under his hair.

"This wasn't from today, it's old, you must have been what seven?" Jared asked, stepping a little closer.

"Five." Jensen pulled the borrowed shirt over his head, the material falling to cover his scars. "Drunk driver ran a light, I was asleep in the back. The impact split the car in half, rolled me into what would have been the floorboard, instead I slid on the road between the front and back."

"Who was driving?"

"My dad."

"Did he make it?"

Jensen shook his head.

"Your mom?"

Jensen shook his head again. "That's why I don't drive. I'm scared I'll make a mistake and kill somebody, or leave a kid without parents," Jensen said softly.

Jared let the silence settle. Sorry was an overused platitude, even if you meant it. Sorry didn't fix shit, actions did. He took a seat on the coffee table and waited patiently for Jensen to take his on the sofa.

Jared started cleaning the debris out of Jensen's cut up knees. He could tell the man was trying to be still, but every time he had to apply pressure, Jensen would jump. Jared finally wrapped his hand around the back of Jensen's knee, to steady his leg.

"You've done this before?" Jensen asked, trying to distract himself from the large hand holding his leg, the heat seeping into his bones, making him jittery for reasons he wasn't ready to acknowledge.

"I was a doctor." 

Jensen waited, not sure if Jared was going to elaborate.

"Five years ago I was married to a great man, had a great career. We were coming back from visiting family and we stopped at this dumpy little hotel, it reminded us of places we stayed when we were dating. Justin had seen a fruit stand across the street, he had a serious addiction to peaches." Jared smiled to himself as he placed a cotton pad against the cleaned injury, wrapping it with tape.

He moved on to the next knee, telling himself he was just trying to keep Jensen still so he wouldn't hurt him anymore than necessary. "I was watching him cross the street, and he already had a peach halfway to his mouth. I saw the car, heard the engine revving, I yelled at him, tried to warn him. The police said he died on impact."

Jared bandaged the other knee and looked up at Jensen. Morgan was sitting there, car idling,watching like it was some kind of macabre movie. I don't remember getting in my car, but I caught up to him. He slid out on some loose gravel, and all I could see was Justin's body flying through the air like a rag doll. They said I hit him going about 60 miles an hour."

Jensen watched as Jared cleaned up the trash and packed everything away. "Did you mean to hit him?" He asked, not sure he cared if it had been on purpose.

"I didn't know the things I do about driving back then. All I know is I was looking at him when I hit him. I spent two years in prison, assault with a deadly weapon. I've spent the last three years chasing him. " Jared stood up, grabbing Jensen's ruined clothes and the first aid kit.

"I'm going to see about replacing that door." He waited for Jensen to stop him and ask a thousand questions but Jensen just nodded watching him with sad eyes. 

 

***************

 

Chris walked into the garage looking for Steve, spotting him half buried under the hood of one of the company vehicles. He took a moment to admire the jean-clad ass swaying back and forth before he interrupted him.

"Steve." 

"Give me a minute," a muffled response floated out from under the hood.

Chris wandered aimlessly through the garage, poking his nose into the different piles of metal that were in various stages of work. He ambled back to the front when he heard the hood slam shut indicating his boyfriend was finished.

"Have you had a chance to check it out?"

"Well hello to you too," Steve greeted him. He rolled his eyes, grinning at Chris' attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Yes, I looked at it first thing this morning." 

Chris followed Steve a couple of bays over where the door was laying on a table. He couldn't help smiling at the excitement with which Steve approached his new puzzle.

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

"A car door?"

Steve glared at him until Chris threw his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, it's a door, but it's not any door. This is a door to a '68 Plymouth Barracuda, 426 hemi powered motor. The body was acid dipped, it's not street legal there were only 50 cars made like this. " Steve excitement bled through.

Chris shrugged, waiting for more, and his boyfriend didn't disappoint.

"There's only 50 Chris, it should be pretty simple to narrow down who's driving it."

Chris did a mental facepalm, in his defense he hadn't been getting a ton of sleep lately. "Anything else you can tell me about it?"

"Yeah, come look at this." Steve pulled the felt back on the inside of the door. "You see these wires right here? They're for a CB radio."

"Aren't those things obsolete?" 

"Pretty much, some of the older truckers still use them," Steve continued, poking at the wires.

"You wouldn't have one laying around here would you?" Chris was hopeful Steve's pack rat ways would finally pay off in more than junk sitting around for years.

"Matter of fact, I do. What do you have in mind?"

Chris drove off three hours later, a CB radio installed in his truck. He was not pleased with all the wires hanging in the floorboard, but he kept telling himself it was temporary. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to track Jensen down. 

 

**************

 

Jensen spent the rest of the night prowling the junkyard's office and shop, while Jared worked on his car. He'd found an old washing machine and dryer in the shop, probably so the mechanics didn't track grease and oil through the office. He hadn't been in any auto repair places but this one had to be the cleanest one on record.

The office phone didn't even have the nasty buttons he'd been expecting to see. There was a refrigerator in the corner with some drinks and a few things to make sandwiches and there was a single bed in the back room, and the sheets even looked clean. 

They had been lucky it was a three-day weekend, and whoever owned the place must have gone out of town. Jared had given him a strange look when he'd suggested leaving a note and money to cover the things they'd used, but just shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Jensen had decided he was going to whether Jared liked it or not until he realized his wallet had gone missing.

Jensen woke sometime in the early morning, confused and sore. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings and then everything from the previous day rushed back like a tsunami. He had been going to offer Jared the bed since the other man was bigger, but sometime during the night, he'd sat down just to rest and never gotten back up.

He quietly made his way to the main room, looking for the bottle of aspirin Jared had earlier. Jensen finally spotted them on the table beside the couch where Jared was sleeping. He'd just reached over to grab the bottle when Jared's hand shot out and latched onto his wrist. He looked down into sleepy hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked, releasing Jensen's wrist and swinging himself into a seated position all in one motion.

"Nothing, I'm just a little sore." Jensen decided to downplay how shitty he actually felt.

"I'm sure. How about you lift that shirt and let me take a look at how deep the bruising is?"

"Why?" Jensen asked nervously.

"Because I want to make sure it's not going to be a problem. If there's any chance you need medical attention, I'm dropping you off at the hospital." Jared waited impatiently for Jensen to obey.

"I'm not going to any more hospitals," Jensen stated stubbornly. "We came up with a plan and it'll work, but not if I'm not there."

"I don't give a rat's ass if it works or not, or if I have to spend another year looking for him again. If you keel over before we even get started it's a moot point isn't it?" Jared crossed his arms and waited.

"You know, I don't think I like you very much," Jensen complained, as he pulled his shirt over his head, shivering in the cool room.

Jared advanced slowly, not sure if he trusted Jensen not to do something like bite him the first opportunity he got. He'd realized pretty early on Jensen did not like being told what to do and he wasn't afraid to let it be known when he was pissed either.

He checked each bruise, making sure none of them were getting larger nor were they puffing up, signifying a more substantial hemorrhage under the skin. Jared used the small pen light to check Jensen's pupils before he double checked the lumps Jensen had collected on his head.

Jensen finally batted Jared's hands away when he got tired of all the attention. "All right, already. I don't get this thorough an exam when I have my physical," he complained, trying to control the blush he could feel creeping up his neck and heating his cheeks.

Jared relented reluctantly, grabbing a towel off the back of the couch and handing it to Jensen. "How about you go take a hot shower and I'll make you a sandwich to go with the aspirin."

"There's a shower?" Jensen asked a little desperately. "How did I miss that!"

"It's in the back corner of the shop, it's not real big but the water pressure is great and the hot water seems to last a good long while." Jared grinned when he realized he was talking to Jensen's back, the other man already halfway out the door.

Jared put together a few sandwiches, sticking them back in the refrigerator until Jensen was ready for them. His eyes fell on the pile of clothes sitting in the chair when he reentered the office area. He'd forgotten to give them to Jensen when he mentioned the shower. 

Jared groaned to himself, he'd been feeling some pretty lusty things of late. His libido had been dead since Justin died, and he'd spent time in jail. Rage and revenge put a pretty big damper on it as well, so he hadn't been with anyone in a long time. He grabbed the clothes and hurried out the door and across the shop hoping Jensen would still be in the shower and he could leave the clothes just inside the bathroom door.

Of course with his luck he should have known that it was too much to ask that he not be tempted. Jensen had obviously just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still dripping onto broad shoulders and there was a towel wrapped around his hips and clutched in his hand at his waist. 

The water from his shower ran in little rivulets over pale skin, disappearing into a navel and sliding down a light blonde trail of hair disappearing into blue cotton. Jared was positive he hadn't made the whimper out loud that he heard in his head, but something jerked Jensen's attention to the door and him.

"Shit, Jared, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Jared had to swallow several times around the lump in his throat, and his mouth was so bone dry, it couldn't produce anything but little clicky noises when he swallowed.

"Jared?" Jensen called his name, confused by Jared's sudden lack of reaction.

Jared took a step closer, reaching out and running a finger down Jensen's clavicle.

"You've got freckles."

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, not quite sure what one said to a comment like that. He shivered as Jared ran his finger along his neck, tracing a line of pale brown dots that had been the bane of Jensen's existence for as long as he could remember.

Jensen sucked in a breath when Jared moved even closer, the heat from the other man's body bleeding across the small amount of space separating them. He'd been more than a little interested in Jared since the man introduced himself at the meeting. Jensen wasn't one to let his hormones rule his head, but there was something about Jared that made him want to jump first and think later.

Jensen's gaze never wavered when he took a step forward bringing himself flush against Jared, the water soaking through the material of Jared's shirt molding it to his body. Jensen knew he wasn't very experienced, a few handjobs and blowjobs were the extent of his sexual portfolio. This was something he wanted, not because their plan might not work, although that was a distinct possibility, but because he felt something he'd never felt before. 

He didn't dare blink, afraid Jared would read indecision in the gesture, relaxing minutely when Jared bent his head to take control of the most intense kiss Jensen had ever had in his life. He was breathless by the time the kiss ended, following behind Jared as the other man led the way back into the main room of the office.

Jensen couldn't help the snicker that escaped when Jared realized he still had clothes in his hand and chucked them somewhere over his shoulder. Jensen took the opportunity to work on the buttons of Jared's shirt, hands shaking as he struggled with the tiny closures. 

His breath caught in his throat when he was finally able to push the shirt over Jared's shoulders, the fabric falling to the floor unnoticed by both men. Jensen traced the sculpted muscles of Jared's abs, smoothing his palms across smooth skin, until he could trace the brown outline of Jared's nipples.

The small nubs stiffened under his ministrations, tickling the tips of his fingers and dragging a low moan from Jared. Jensen was interrupted in his exploration by Jared attacking his mouth in an aggressive battle of tongues and teeth. He felt the cool breeze across his heated skin as Jared stripped the towel from around his waist.

The fabric of Jared's jeans rubbed against his erection, sending shivers up and down his back. Jensen fumbled with Jared's belt, knuckles bumping against a long line of hard heat as he slid the zipper down to discover silky skin instead of the expected cotton. 

Jensen slid his hand inside the open fabric, cupping Jared's cock with his fingers, stroking along the length, and reveling in the moan it pulled from the man's throat. He looked up in confusion when Jared grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. 

Jared nuzzled the spot underneath his ear. "I won't last long if you keep doing that."

Jensen moved with Jared as the man turned them, gently pushing him down to sit on the sofa. Jared dropped to his knees, pushing Jensen's legs further apart to make room. Jensen's fingers scrabbled on the sofa cushions for something to ground him when his dick was encased in the wet heat of Jared's mouth. 

He felt himself bump against the back of Jared's throat, and his breath stalled in his chest as Jared shifted, changing the angle,and took him all the way down. His head slammed into the back of the couch when Jared swallowed around him, the clever fingers massaging the heavy weight of his balls his complete undoing.

The tingling started at the base of his skull and shot down his spine, his orgasm thundering through his veins had him shooting forward, curling around Jared as the man continued to suck him dry. Jensen finally pushed Jared's head away when the stimulation became too much.

Jensen watched as Jared came to his feet, pushing his jeans down long legs. He reached out for the bobbing girth of Jared's cock, mouth watering. Jared intercepted him, holding onto his hand with his own. The other lifted his chin so he was looking up at Jared.

"Jensen, there's only one thing I want more than your mouth on me, and honestly I'd be more than happy with that, but if you want more...."

Jensen nodded, leaning back against the couch, he watched as Jared dug in the side pocket of his duffle, coming away with a small tube in his hand. He started to move, nerves finally making their appearance, but Jared reached out, tipping his chin up again.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Jensen shook his head, swallowing around the dread that Jared would balk at his inexperience, but the man nodded, like he'd already known the answer. He sat down on the table so he was eye to eye with Jensen. 

"It doesn't matter to me...that's a lie it does matter, but not in the way I imagine you're thinking. I'm not going to insult you by asking if you're sure, but I do want you to know that if you're not comfortable with anything I do then all you have to do is tell me to stop."

Jensen nodded his head in understanding, not trusting anything that might pop out of his mouth. He felt young and stupid and he wasn't fond of the feeling. Jared was older than he was, not that much older, maybe four or five years, but Jensen knew he'd lived a very sheltered life. Jared had the advantage of extra years experience and he'd been married. 

His transportation issues had made it extremely hard to form any kind of lasting relationship, even friendships were difficult. He'd been extraordinarily lucky to have found Jason and Chad and now they were gone. Most men didn't want damaged goods, and Jensen had never been able to shake the stigma in his own head so he hadn't expected someone he dated to see him in any other way as well.

He wasn't about to lose this before he even had it. Swallowing his nerves, he met Jared's eyes. "Okay."

Jared guided him onto his knees, taking his time to caress, helping to quiet some of the nerves that Jensen was fighting, for which he was grateful. As confident as he was in his decision, he was still a basket case of pent up anxiousness.

He jumped at the cool slick fingers stroking across his entrance, relaxing as Jared rubbed his finger on the puckered muscle. Jensen had no idea it would feel so damn good.Sure, he'd done it himself, used toys and the like, but it wasn't the same as someone else doing it to you.

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath when Jared pushed the first finger in, shocked at the intrusion even though he knew it was coming. Jared waited until Jensen started breathing again before he began to slide it in and out in slow measured thrusts. By the time Jared had three fingers preparing him, Jensen was mindless with need.

He whimpered when Jared pulled his fingers free, the feeling of emptiness an unpleasant counterpoint to what he'd been feeling just moments before. Jensen waited impatiently as Jared rolled a condom on and slicked lube up and down his shaft. 

Jensen appreciated the concern, even if hadn't mattered to him, all thoughts fled him as Jared slowly breached him. The fat head of Jared's dick pushed past the ring of tight muscle, a groan falling from Jensen's lips, when Jared stopped to give him time to adjust.

"Jared, I swear if you don't move I'm going to punch holes in your cars upholstery!" Jensen choked on the last part as Jared pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

"Yeah, just like that," Jensen gasped breathlessly.

Jared kept up the hard thrusts, the steady fucking driving Jensen closer and closer to completion. The hitched breaths ghosting across the sweaty skin of his neck was pushing him just as fast. Several minutes later, Jensen felt the orgasm building under his skin.

"I'm going to come," he warned Jared just as electricity shot through every particle of his body and out his cock. 

Jared didn't have time to comment as Jensen's muscles locked around him and his own come spilled into the condom, the warm wet feeling surrounding his skin had him grinding into Jensen until he could no longer take the sharp pleasure/pain of over stimulation.

Jensen whimpered as Jared slowly pulled out carefully, leaving a kiss on the nape of Jensen's neck when he stood and went to the sink to get a cloth to clean them up with. He watched as Jared waited for the water to heat, unable to make his body move from the ungraceful sprawl he was maintaining across the armrest of the couch. 

He blushed when Jared found him in the same spot he'd been in before, but when he tried to move into a more dignified position, Jared stilled him with a hand to his back.

"Let me clean you up first," Jared requested quietly, waiting for Jensen to nod.

Jensen was thankful Jared had decided to use a condom, if he'd been in his home, in his bed he wouldn't have given a damn about the mess. However, he was on a sofa in the middle of a junkyard office where customers sat while waiting for assistance. He wanted to ignore the way his cock jerked at the thought but even if he could, Jared had obviously seen it, since the other man ducked his head, biting his lip and trying not to smile.

Jensen groaned at just how much he wanted to pry Jared's teeth off of his lip and bite it himself. Jared had them both cleaned up, as well as the couch in no time, he must have sensed Jensen's utter distaste at crawling onto the cot by himself because before he knew it Jared had disappeared and come back with sheets, blankets and pillows to make the couch up. He snuggled down next to Jared, his head lying on the man's chest. He slowly lost his battle with sleep as he lay listening to the strong, solid beat of Jared's heart.

Several hours later it was finally late enough to leave their hiding place. Jensen struggled with the seat belts until Jared reached over and helped hook them for him. They weren't your standard safety belts, Jensen thought they looked like something out of a plane, with a harness that went over your head and two belts that met in the middle and locked.

He waited for Jared to start the car, not really paying attention to anything but the worry eating his insides. He jumped a little when Jared turned the key, the vibration paired with the throaty growl the engine issued still foreign to Jensen. Jared reached over taking Jensen's hand in his, placing it on the gear shift. He kept his hand on top, and helped Jensen shift into drive, giving it gas slowly until they rolled out of the junkyard.

Jensen had been sleeping when Jared left that morning to drive the streets hoping to lure Morgan into being close at hand when they left their hiding spot. Jared had told him he never saw the other car, but he was positive Morgan had seen him. Jensen could only hope this would all be over soon.

 

***************

 

Chris finally had a name for the man he'd seen at the tunnel accident. Jared Padalecki, he was thirty years old, a former emergency room doctor, widowed at 25. His husband had been killed in a hit and run...well, it would have been a hit and run if Padalecki hadn't chased the man down, slamming his car into the drivers side door, and crippling the man driving it.

He'd served two years in prison for assault with a deadly weapon and disappeared completely after his release. Chris was pretty sure he knew exactly what Jared had been doing the last three years and it wasn't getting his medical license back. 

He sat in the shadow of a large oak tree watching the train click and clatter its way by. He'd come back to the last accident sight, with nowhere else to start. This had been the only place he could think of to wait. Steve had given him the two most likely channels the man might be using so Chris occasionally flipped from one to the other hoping he wouldn't miss his chance.

He'd just laid his head back on the rest and closed his eyes when a deep voice crackled across the station.

"Jared. Jared, I know you're out there."

Chris jerked up, glancing around like he'd see the person speaking standing outside his truck. No one was there, of course, and there was silence on the CB for a few minutes.

"Jared, I'm coming to get him, just like I got Justin."

Chris jumped again when the voice filtered through the radio, scratchy yet clear at the same time. He held his breathe, hearing the message for what it was, a very personal taunt. The CB crackled again and Chris stiffened, waiting for the disembodied voice to try to get Jared's attention.

"You can try, but I think you'll find it's not so easy this time around." Jared's voice floated through the truck. 

 

***************

 

Jared had rounded the corner on a road with no lights.They were surrounded on all sides by trees and tall grass making Jensen feel claustrophobic. 

"He's coming," Jared stated, pressing down on the gas and pushing the car into a higher gear. 

Before Jensen could even ask how Jared knew, he heard the roar of another car and lights from behind struck the mirror almost blinding him. He grabbed hold of the door handle to stop himself from being slung sideways but the safety harness kept him securely in place. 

Jared swung around a corner trying to put some distance between them and Morgan, he registered in some small part of his brain that the road was familiar. He took the next two rights and headed back towards the junkyard with Morgan close on his tail.

Chris had just raised his thermos to his mouth when an ungodly sound of screeching tires and revved up engines made him spill his hot coffee down the front of his shirt. He didn't have time to register the burning liquid seeping through his shirt, so intent on putting his truck in gear and trying to catch the two racing cars.

Jared spun the wheel, tearing through the gate, and veered to the left behind a stack of cars. Morgan's car was seconds behind him. He watched as Morgan rounded the corner and accelerated towards them. The impact of the El Dorado shattered the mirror and lights they had rigged, the car he was in perfectly safe sitting behind the killing machine.

Morgan tried to reverse, but the grill was caught in the metal of a pile of wreckage. Jared left the safety of the car, intent on getting Morgan out of his, but just as he reached the driver’s side window the bastard gave it one more punch of gas. The tortured shriek of metal was all the warning he got, Morgan reached through the window, grabbing his arm as the car shot backwards dragging him with it.

Jensen's heart stopped when he saw Jared being dragged beside the car. He nearly broke his neck trying to get out of his seat, but he wasn't going to let someone else he cared about be murdered in front of him. If the bastard wanted him then he'd have to come and get him. He ran to the center of the path, waving and yelling to get Morgan's attention.

"Hey asshole! I'm right here," Jensen bellowed,trying to be heard over the engine and Jared cursing the man that still had a grip on him.

Jensen knew he'd gotten what he wanted when Jared was shoved away from the window, almost rolling under the tires as Morgan sped in his direction. Jensen turned and ran, hoping to duck into a spot where the car couldn't get to him. He wasn't prepared for the impact of the door that knocked him to the ground or the electric shock that ran through his body when Morgan tasered him.

Jared's head bounced off the ground as he rolled away from the deadly tires. He didn't see or hear anything for several precious minutes. When he was able to lift his head and focus all that was left was the dust billowing down the dirt lane as Morgan's car sped away and Jensen's jacket laying on the ground.

He pushed himself up and staggered to the car, dropping into the driver’s seat, so intent on getting Jensen back and ending the cat and mouse game, he never saw the man step out of the lines of stacked cars. He'd barely gotten the car in gear when the sound of a shotgun going off startled him, but the hissing of steam from the hole in his radiator had him barreling out of the car and towards the man wielding the offending object.

Chris raised the gun, leveling it at Jared's chest. Damn the man was huge, he kind of wished he'd taken Steve up on his offer of keeping him company on his stakeout. As well trained as he was in self defense,he wasn't sure he'd come out on top of this particular fight.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" Jared growled, not slowed by the gun pointed at him.

"Yeah, I stopped you from disappearing before I got some answers as to what the hell is going on."

"You want answers?" Jared growled. "Morgan just got away, and he took Jensen with him, and you want answers!"

Chris took a step back, still keeping the gun between himself and Jared. The man in front of him wasn't reacting at all like he'd thought he would, so he was even more confused when the man stopped suddenly and turned around, scanning the wrecked cars as if they were more important than the man with the gun.

"No." Jared finally spoke again.

"What do you mean no!" Chris refused to admit his voice went up about two octaves in shock.

"No means no man, it's not a new concept," the man in front of him snarked as he moved to a pile of metal. "What you are going to get is the other side of this radiator, and then you're going to help me put it in."

"Why in the hell would I do that?" Chris asked, finally lowering the shotgun.

"Because if you don’t, ONE – I’m going to take that gun away from you and beat you with it, and TWO – you won’t ever get your answers if you don’t," Jared answered smugly.

Chris watched him lift the hood of his car and start detaching lines and hoses. He really hated smart asses, but he hated smug smart asses more, and the sad thing was he knew he was going to do exactly what Jared wanted. He had to have the answers to the puzzle in front of him because a man's life depended on it, and he had no desire to live with the guilt if Jensen was killed.

He sighed, setting the gun on the hood of a sad looking Pinto and made his way to the radiator Jared had indicated. Chris didn't even have to look to know that the man was smiling grimly at his capitulation.

It took them three hours to repair the damage Chris had done with his marksmanship. He was never ever going to tell Steve he'd desecrated the holiness of this particular car, he had no desire to sleep on the sofa for six months. Chris was eternally grateful, though, that he'd helped Steve work on their own vehicles and paid attention to his running commentary on any vehicle that crossed their path. He didn't think Jared had all that much patience on a good day and this one... not so good at all.

They'd been riding for two hours before Jared spoke. Chris had been about to ask him if he even knew where they were going, but was grateful he'd held off. 

"Do you know anything about him?" Jared asked, glancing over.

"About the man you swear took Jensen?" Chris asked, not quite sure why he wanted to goad the man.

Jared ignored him at first, staring out the windshield as they passed mile after mile of asphalt. 

"His name is Jeffery Dean Morgan, he's killed 32 people that I've been able to find so far."

"How the hell has he gotten away with killing 32 people and not been caught?" Chris asked, unbelieving. 

"It's not in one place, hell, it's not even in one state. He's been all over the map, from coast to coast and back again. There's no rhyme or reason to his targets, there's no way anyone was going to put that together unless they were looking for it specifically."

"So you just happened to?" Chris scoffed.

"Hell no, it took me a year after I got out of prison to piece together where he'd gone once he'd been released from the hospital and rehab. Then I started noticing these hit and runs cropping up wherever he'd been. The longer he went uncaught, the more elaborate they became. It's a game to him and I'm the only one that knows he's playing it."

"So how in the hell does he manage to pull shit like this off? I read his accident report, and the hospital files. You broke his back, he's in a wheelchair for Christ sake."

"He had his car rebuilt from the accident, except they gutted the driver’s side, put in a ramp and he uses hand controls for the shifting and braking. He even does his own car repairs, another reason no one else knows what he's doing."

"Let's say for a minute I believe you. Why would he even do it?"

"Do what? Kill people, taunt me, or takeJensen?"

"Take your pick, any of them! Hell, all of them!"

"Open the glove box." Jared waited while Chris flipped through the pictures he found there. "That's the last picture I took of Justin. We were on a road trip back from visiting his parents. I'd finally taken some time off. I was a workaholic, but Justin meant more, and he'd been nagging me to go on this cross country road trip with him. No phones, no computers, nothing but us, a car and whatever we picked up along the way."

Chris sat back and waited. He could tell this was a story Jared would tell in his own time.

"Morgan's dad was an insurance adjuster, he took his son to scenes. I don't know why he did it, but he did. Add to that the fact his kid was a sociopath, it didn't take him long to develop a taste for it. He used to hide polaroids of victims under the floorboard of his room, and I mean the really gruesome stuff you see at accidents, severed limbs, heads, things like that."

Chris flinched just thinking about some of the things he'd witnessed at accident scenes. To take your kid to a place like that made him think the dad had some issues of his own. 

"Soon, stalking the accident scenes weren't enough, he had to cause them. If he's really done it right, he has time to take pictures of his handiwork before help arrives." 

Jared saw the abandoned gas station, but he'd been traveling at a good rate of speed. The tires squealed as he slammed on the brakes, making a U-turn in the middle of the road. He pulled up to the garage area, leaving the car idling as he lifted the bay door and looked inside. 

"Why are we stopping here?" Chris asked confused.

"This is the type of place he likes to stop in, do repairs to his car or himself," Jared explained.

"What kind of repairs would he be doing to himself?

"Doesn't matter what you do for a broken back, there's always going to be residual pain. It never goes away, you can only manage it. He rides around in a car 24/7 with few breaks in between. The pain gets unbearable at times and he has to stop and medicate."

Jared picked up a bottle and syringe, wiggling them until he caught Chris' attention. "Looks like he left us a something too," Jared muttered grimly as he picked up the picture of Jensen with his hands tied to a bar on the door, and handed it to Chris.

They both jumped when the CB squealed and Morgan's deep voice crashed through. "My my my Jared, I think he's even prettier than Justin was. I'm guessing you've found my present, hope you liked it. I think that's his best side. Of course, the bruise on the other one just wouldn't photograph so well right now so I'm not sure."

Jared grabbed the mic, shoving down the urge to just rip the whole thing to pieces. "Let him go Morgan, you want me. I know that's what you really want so why don't you just leave him out of it."

"Because I want to see if you're faster this time. Do you think you can save him, like you weren't able to do with the last one? I don't think so, but I'm willing to give you a chance. It's where it all started Jared, we'll be waiting for you."

Chris' ears rang from the sudden silence. "What did he mean it's where it all started? Is he going back home?"

Jared slid into his seat, turning the ignition and barely waiting for Chris to shut his door. "No, he's taking Jensen to the hotel me and Justin stayed in that last night. He wants to do it all over again, that's where the game started for him."

"It's when it started for you too." Chris added.

"Yeah, and it's where I'm going to end it too."

 

***************

 

Jensen woke with a pounding headache and a dry mouth, not sure why he felt like he'd gone ten rounds with a bottle of tequila and lost. He slowly opened his eyes looking for the source of bright light that was threatening to send him to the bathroom, the sour taste in his mouth not helping with his nausea.

He rolled to his side, trying to remember where he was and how he'd gotten there. The memories slowly surfaced as he squinted at the gap in the curtains, his stomach rolled again forcing him to shut his eyes and take slow even breaths. When he thought he had things under control, he opened his eyes again looking for any sign of the man that had taken him.

Jensen slowly sat up, looking down at his clothes. His jeans were still the same but his shirt was no longer the soft sweatshirt Jared had given him. Instead, it was a white dress shirt, the cuffs were rolled up and there was a gold bracelet around his wrist. 

He stood up from the bed, making sure he had his footing before he moved towards the door. Jensen had no idea where he was, how long he'd been unconscious, and where Morgan was hiding, but he was sure the man was out there just waiting. He cracked the door open, sticking his head out, and looking around for any sign of the metal killer. 

Jensen edged out when he didn't see anyone lurking around. He glanced up and down the walkway, his heart plummeting when he realized he'd been brought to a hotel, a hotel that was apparently abandoned. His hopes for a quick rescue were effectively dashed.

He was halfway across the courtyard when he heard it, the rumble of an engine and it was coming his way. Jensen jerked to a stop, trying to find a place to hide, but there was nothing close enough for him to reach. He refused to make it easy, though, so he turned and ran.

 

***************

It had taken six hours to reach the border town where Jared's husband had been murdered. Chris was positive he'd develop an ulcer from the ride alone, the tension had been so thick. They both had been inside their own heads since Morgan's taunt had come across the CB at the derelict gas station.

Jared pulled to the side of the road about a mile from their destination. He shut the engine off, turning to look at Chris.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked confused.

"He's expecting me." Jared waited for Chris' acknowledgement. "He's expecting me." Jared repeated, "but he's not expecting you."

 

***************

 

Jensen tripped over a large rock, skidding across the gravel on his hands and knees. He could feel the car bearing down on him, and he knew there was no way to avoid it any longer. He flipped over on his back and crab walked backwards as the car slowed to a crawl.

Morgan was toying with him again, and he had nothing at his disposal to fight with. The engine of the El Dorado revved, the back tires spinning on loose rock. Jensen had no idea what the man was waiting for until he heard Jared yelling. 

Morgan obviously heard Jared because in a split second the car shot forward, Jensen shut his eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead of metal hitting his body a horrible crash sounded right in front of him and when he opened his eyes Morgan's car was pushed to the side and Jared's had hit a balcony support post.

Jensen scrambled backwards, gaining his footing and running for cover. Jared helped Chris out of the car and slid behind the wheel, throwing it in reverse and tearing out after Morgan, who'd already made a run for the main road.

Jared swung the car out onto the asphalt, watching as Morgan jerked his car in a 180 so he was facing Jared. He felt like they were in a duel only with a ton of metal, engine, and car parts instead of swords or guns.

He had one foot on the brake and one pressing the gas, the window was down and he could hear Morgan's car doing the same, the engines having their own distinct sound. Jared released his brakes first, slamming the car into drive, quickly shifting gears as he gained speed.

Morgan barreled forward, gaining momentum. Both cars headed towards a head on collision, neither one willing to blink or veer off. Jared tightened his grip on the wheel, preparing himself for a violent crash. At the last second, Morgan turned to the right, clipping the front end of Jared's car and sending him careening off the side of the road. Jared tried to minimize the damage by swinging the wheel to the left, hitting a pile of dirt, flipping the car several times until it landed on its side.

Jared watched as Morgan swung the car around, facing back the way he'd come, but stopping a generous distance away from Jared's car. His door popped open and the ramp deployed, the man's wheelchair rolled down,motor whining as it traversed the descent. 

He stopped in the middle of the road and Jared watched as Morgan used a small hand held gripper to pick an item up, a smile stretching across his face when he saw what it was. Jared knew it had to be Justin's bracelet. He'd kept it hanging around the rearview mirror since he'd gotten out of prison, it must have been flung from the car when it rolled.

Jared saw Morgan jerk at the loud pop that echoed across the landscape. Jared's car creaked as the hydraulic bars he installed pushed the car enough for gravity to have it slamming back into the upright position. 

Jared looked through the windshield, dazed from where he hit his head on the side frame. He wiped his hand down his face trying to clear his vision from the combination of blood and concussion.

Jared fumbled with the ignition, trying to get the engine to respond, intent on ending this once and for all. He watched as Morgan turned his wheelchair and rolled back to his car as quickly as it would allow. 

Morgan was two thirds of the way back when Jensen shot across the road and slid into the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him and locking it. The window was down, but it gave him an extra second or two before Morgan could get the door open. He struggled with the ignition having never even sat behind the wheel of a vehicle until yesterday. 

He finally got the car started but Morgan was at the window grappling with him for the wheel. Jensen had watched the man shift gears much different than the ones in Jared's car when he hadn't been unconscious, and it took him precious seconds to find the right one. He put the car in gear, grabbing Morgan's arm, knocking the bar away from the gas peddle with his foot, and pushing it to the floor.

The car jerked under him but shot forward, dragging Morgan along with him. Jensen could hear the wheelchair breaking apart as the car picked up speed, but he looked nowhere but straight ahead where Jared was coming towards him at a dead run.

Morgan looked over his shoulder just before Jared's car scraped down the side of the El Dorado, the look of shock would be etched into Jensen's mind forever. The screaming of metal overrode Morgan’s and Jensen had to grab the wheel with both hands when Morgan's hands was ripped away. 

He slammed on brakes, throwing it into park as he flung himself from the car, watching as Jared plowed through the gravel and straight into a group of junked cars that had been left to rust in front of the hotel. The hood of the car popped open, blocking Morgan's body from his view.

He watched Jared open the door and walk away, ignoring the man trapped between the cars and the blaring of the horn that was not stopping. He saw the insurance investigator move in front of the hood before the horn cut off suddenly, the silence disorienting. 

The wailing of sirens could be heard moving closer and closer until Jensen was surrounded by paramedics and police. He saw Chris talking to a policeman and pointing in the direction of the wrecked cars. He glanced to his left, eyes caught by Jared's. The smoke from the El Dorado's blown engine drifted past him and he lost sight of Jared for just a moment. When it cleared, Jared was gone.

 

***************

 

It had been a year since Jason's and Chad's murders and Jensen spent the day visiting their families and the cemetery. He'd come to realize that the cemetery was a peaceful place to sit and think, plus he was able to talk to his friends even if they couldn't answer. 

He was supposed to go to Steve and Chris' later in the afternoon for a cookout. Jensen thought Jason and Chad would approve wholeheartedly. He'd come home to his job at the library not really sure if it was where he wanted to be. It took him some time but he realized he'd miss the kids that came for the weekend Kid's Corner, and the smell of old paper and ink so he decided to change other aspects of his life instead.

Steve had flipped shit as Chris put it when he'd barreled into the hospital looking like a man that wasn't going to take no for an answer. Luckily, no one even tried and any homicide charges were left for someone else. After a long night in the ER, Steve had refused to fade away from Jensen's life. 

Chris swore Steve loved strays, and lamented this is what happened when two gay men fell in love and one decided they were missing out on raising kids. Jensen laughed for weeks at the bruise Chris sported on his arm after that one. He'd started slipping pamphlets and on-line information about adoption into spots Steve would find them, the horrified look Chris got every time Steve found one and started reading just made it even more hysterical.

Jensen wasn't fooled though, Chris loved kids and showed up every Saturday claiming Steve had made him come and make sure Jensen was still alive. The fact the man always wound up on the floor with ten toddlers gloaming to him while they listened to story time would have blown his cover for sure if Jensen hadn't already know Chris' secret.

He'd spent a lot of time with Steve, who'd refused to let Jensen crawl back into his life of hiding from vehicles. The man had decided that if he'd gotten behind the wheel once, he could do it again. Six months after the first time they met, Jensen had walked out of the DMV with a hot little laminated license in his hand. Chris and Steve had promptly driven him to five different car lots until he picked one and had driven home in it.

Jensen walked through the archway of ivy towards the parking area of the cemetery. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched a man feeding ducks at the small pond. 

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jared asked as he caught sight of Jensen walking his way.

"Yeah, we've still got to stop at the store and pick up the ice and beer." Jensen leaned up to give Jared a kiss.

"Let me give Quackers the last piece of bread. Duck Duck is being greedy today." Jared scowled at the little Mallard duck with the scar on his beak.

"Well, he's just getting even for last time when Quackers kept stealing all the crackers." Jensen grinned as the brown duck tried to sneak the bread from between Jared's fingers.

Jensen waited while Jared finished giving his feathered friends their treats. He couldn't help thinking about how Jared had shown up three months after that horrible day. Good thing the man had waited outside to confront him because otherwise Jensen would have been fired for assaulting the patrons.

Jared still whined about the punch he'd received to the face that day. Jensen told him to suck it up, it's what he deserved, walking away after what they'd been through and never contacting anyone to let them know he was alive. 

Jensen hadn't been all that moved by Jared's explanation either, of course he'd never really had the time to think about what Jared had left behind when he'd been put in prison and then spent three years chasing the man that had ruined his life. Jared had been persistent though, and had finally worn Jensen down.

Jared had picked him up one afternoon and taken him to a modest sized house just down the road from Chris and Steve's. They'd grilled steaks and ate baked potatoes, salad and the best damn chocolate cake the bakery down the street had to offer. Jared explained that he'd always put a little money aside in stocks and bonds, his parents had always done it and he just followed their example. 

When he'd finally finished getting justice or revenge, depending on if you were listening to Chris or Jared, he had wanted to settle everything from his past life so he could start a new one. So he'd left to clean up the loose ends. He'd visited Justin's parents and told them that Morgan was dead. His parents had sold the condo he and Justin had shared and stored the furniture and miscellaneous. 

Jared had taken care of everything, selling things, donating tons of stuff and then liquidating everything he had in stocks and bonds. It had left him quite wealthy and able to do whatever he chose for some time. He was in the process of looking into job options but he hadn't been in any real hurry to make decisions.

The only thing he'd been adamant in was his desire to start a relationship with Jensen. Jensen hadn't been sure that it would work out, but three months later, he'd given up the lease on his house and moved in with Jared. He hadn't regretted it yet.

"All right I'm done," Jared announced, dusting the crumbs off his hands by way of his pants.

"Let's not keep they guys waiting then." Jensen opened the door, sliding behind the wheel.

"God forbid, we'll never hear the end of it." Jared grinned closing the door and leaning over for a kiss before he put his seat belt on. "Do you think they're going to tell everybody tonight?"

"Wouldn't doubt it. I know they got a call from the adoption agency a couple of days ago, and Chris has been biting his tongue every timeI talk to him."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Jared sighed,leaning back in the seat. Maybe after tonight he'd have his own conversation with Jensen about kids.


End file.
